Proteolysis is increased in obese diabetic (NIDDM) and nondiabetic individuals compared to nonobese nondiabetics. This proposal will determine whether NIDDM is associated with increased proteolysis independent of obesity by evaluating protein kinetics in nonobese diabetic individuals. The investigators will also determine whether NIDDM and obesity are associated with insulin resistance with respect to protein metabolism. This protocol was a computer-only protocol for this year. Dr. Brillon took the Data Management Practicum classs which will help him do the final analyses of data collected on subjects seen in prior years in this subproject.